


Apple Pie Party

by ShockSurprise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie, Fluff, M/M, Queerplatonic Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Queerplatonic Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shouyou.....no one else is home. If you accidentally burn down the house, we're screwed...." Kenma said looking off to where sugar, brown sugar, flour, butter, and a bag of apples sat out along with a mixing bowl, measuring cups, and a pie plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie Party

     Kenma lightly tapped on the door with his left hand. His bag was slung over his right shoulder and a smaller bag with all his gaming consoles was hanging from his right hand. There was silence for a bit, then a few clicks from the door of the lock unlocking. The door finally swung open to reveal Shouyou in jeans and a hoodie that was loose.

     "Kenma!!!" Shouyou yelled before running out the door and embracing Kenma.

     "Hey Shouyou," Kenma said, hugging Shouyou back with his left arm that was free, being careful not to let his bag slip from his other shoulder.

     Shouyou pulled back and looked at Kenma. Kenma was still taller by about 2 1/2 inches it seemed and Shouyou still seems to radiate sunshine  
when he smiled.

     "Okay, you'll have to meet my mum later as she's out with my sister. I've told her all about you and she already loves you!" Shouyou exclaimed,  
taking Kenma's hand and pulling him inside.

     Kenma closed the door behind him and slipped off his shoes and jumped his bag further up on his shoulder. He looked around at the front  
room and then over the bar, into the kitchen. It was an average sized house for having only 3 people living there, still bigger than his own home as there was only 2 living there.

     "Where should I put my stuff?" Kenma said quietly as he turned his attention back to Shouyou who had disappeared into the kitchen.

     "Oh, right! You can go ahead and drop it off in my room upstairs. When you get to the top of the stairs, turn back around like you're going to 

come back down the stairs in the hallway. Its the door at the very end of the hallway," Shouyou said, leaning on the bar from the kitchen.

     "Thank you," Kenma said as he went up the stairs. 

     He got to the top of the stairs and did a 180 after going into the hall. Shouyou's room was kinda hard to miss with his entire door decorated  
and written on with various things and signatures.

     Kenma opened the door to Shouyou's room and looked around. It was a basic room, blue walls and a twin bed in the corner away from the door.  
He had a desk with a laptop with papers and school work still cluttering it. He also had a pretty large TV that was next to the door across from his bed, optimal for playing video  
games on the single system that Shouyou had. 

     Kenma gingerly went to Shouyou's bed and set his gaming bag on the bed, along with his bag that contained clothes and a few chargers that  
wouldn't fit in his bag. He took once last look around before going back out into the hall and closing Shouyou's bedroom door.

     Kenma went down the stair, hand lightly grazing the handrail and went into the kitchen. Shouyou was sat on the counter across from the stove,  
swinging his feet. He quickly hopped off and put both his hands on Kenma's shoulders.

     "Kenma, we're gonna bake," Shouyou said darkly.

     Kenma furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't the best at baking, but could follow a recipe quite well. Shouyou on the other hand it would always  
turn into a disaster.

     "Shouyou.....no one else is home. If you accidentally burn down the house, we're screwed...." Kenma said looking off to where sugar, brown  
sugar, flour, butter, and a bag of apples sat out along with a mixing bowl, measuring cups, and a pie plate.

     "Don't worry!! It'll be totally fine! There's a fire extinguisher!!" Shouyou said, smiley widely.

     "I mean I guess we can, but let's just be careful okay?" Kenma said placing his hands on his shoulders where Shouyou's hands rested.

     "Okay!!! I know since you like apple pie, I got everything we need before you got here so we wouldn't have to go to the store," Shouyou spoke as  
he slipped his hands out from under Shouyou's.

     Kenma's eye's lit up. He hadn't had apple pie for quite a while and ever since he had it once, he could never get enough.

     "Shouyou, you are amazing and I love you," Kenma said bluntly, staring straight at Shouyou who was pawing through a drawer trying to find  
something.

     "I love you too Kenma," Shouyou said, not skipping a beat.

     Kenma smiled slightly and went next to Shouyou to see what he was looking for. Shouyou after a while pulled out an apple corer and slicer and  
set it on the table.

     "I need to run up and get my laptop so we can look at the recipe so we don't screw this up," Shouyou said, basically vibrating in place. "Could  
you core the apples? I think we need 9? 10? I'm not sure. I'll probably be back before you get that far."

     Shouyou dashed off to the stairs. Kenma could hear him take them 2 at a time. Despite the fact Shouyou was short, he had a lot of energy.

     Kenma quickly grabbed the cutting board from behind the 2 unused burners of the stove. He placed an apple in the center and took the apple  
slicer/corer and put it on top of it. He stood on his tiptoes and placed his hands on either side of it and pressed down. The slicer quickly dropped down and hit the cutting board.  
Kenma cropped back to standing flat footed and ripped the slices from the core where they were still attracted. He tossed all the slices into the large mixing bowl.

     He grabbed another apple and did the exact same with that one. Kenma was tearing the slices off the core of the second apple when Shouyou  
came bounding down the stairs and sliding into the kitchen. Kenma looked at Shouyou sliding into the kitchen for a moment before turning back to the apples.

     "Hello, I am back," Shouyou said once he stopped sliding on the linoleum.

     "You are," Kenma said, continuing at putting apples into the mixing bowl.

     Shouyou put his laptop onto the bar and flipped the lid open. He waited for it to awaken and put in his pass code. Kenma had honestly never  
had to put his pass code into his laptop, he only did it when it needed to restart for updates. But Kenma guessed that living with a younger sibling would cause someone to make  
sure it looked every time you closed it.

     Kenma continued to core and slice and toss apples into the bowl as Shouyou looked up the recipe.

     "Okay!" Shouyou said suddenly, turning around to look at Kenma.

     Kenma pressed down so the apple got sliced and turned around to look at Shouyou.

     "Okay?" Kenma said, questioning just what was okay.

     "We need 8 apples! How many do we have so far?" Shouyou said, snapping and doing finger guns at Kenma.

     "I was meant to be counting?" Kenma said concerned.

     "Oh, take a guess then?" Shouyou said looked concerned as well.

     "Joking, we have 4. The one on the cutting board makes 5," Kenma said turning back to the cutting board.

     "Okay, I'll start the butter and sugar mixture!" Shouyou exclaimed happily.

     Kenma continued to slice and core the apples as Shouyou knelled down to get a pot to make the sugar and butter concoction.

     Shouyou put the pot on the stove next to Kenma and turned the flame on. The flame immediately went half way up the pot as Kenma stood  
frozen, panicking. Shouyou immediately turned the burner off after jumping back slightly.

     "Oops," Shouyou said, grinning sheepishly.

     "Okay, how 'bout I work the stove and you core the apples?" Kenma suggested, stepping back so Shouyou could take his place and he could  
move over to the stove.

     "Yeah, probably a good idea," Shouyou said taking a few steps over. "How many more apples?"

     Kenma thought about it for a moment before responding, "Just 2 I believe."

     Kenma turned the burner on the lowest setting and gradually turned it up more until it was at the amount of flame he wanted.

     Kenma turned around and went to Shouyou's laptop and looked at the recipe. It had been ages since he cooked apple pie himself and honestly  
didn't remember any of the amounts of ingredients.

     He looked at the directions and amounts and went back to the stove. He got the stick of butter from in between himself and Shouyou to find it  
was only a half stick. He looked at the measurements on the side to find that there was 1/2 a cup, just what he needed.

     He plopped it into the pot and turned the burner down a bit so the butter wouldn't burn. He looked over at Shouyou, who had finished slicing  
the apples and was throwing the cores away.

     "Hey, Shou', could you measure out how much water, sugar and brown sugar we need?" Kenma asked quietly, turning to look at Shouyou, but  
quickly returning his attention to the melting butter, making sure it didn't burn.

     "Oh, yeah, sure!" Shouyou said, going to look at the recipe.

     He came back to Kenma's side and grabbed a few measuring cups and started filling one with water from the tap.

     He placed it next to to stove where Kenma could reach it and continued filling one with sugar, another one with brown sugar, and another with  
a small amount of flour.

     Right when the butter had fully melted, Shouyou had placed the last measuring cup with flour in it.

     "Hey, where do you keep your spoons?" Kenma asked. He had never been to Shouyou's house and had no idea where anything was.

     Shouyou opened the drawer next to Kenma and pulled out a spoon and handed it to him.

     Kenma set the spoon next to the measuring cups and put the flour in and stirred it til it formed a bit of a paste. He quickly poured in the water  
and stirred again. He then took both the sugars and put those in there also.

     Shouyou started putting away the flour and both sugars to free up space on the counter.

     Kenma continued to stir the concoction and turned the burner up slightly so it was brought to a boil. He turned the temperature down and let it  
simmer after a while so it would thicken.

     He went back to the recipe on Shouyou's laptop and looked at what needed to happen next. Shouyou came up next to him and rested his head  
on Kenma's shoulder.

     Kenma froze a second, then wrapped his arm around Shouyou's smaller waist.

     They stood there for a few seconds looking at the recipe before Shouyou took his head off Kenma's shoulder. Kenma took his arm away from  
Shouyou's waist as Shouyou went to go get the pie crusts from the refrigerator.

     "Oh, by the way, don't forget to turn the oven on. Having to wait for it to heat up to.....whatever temperature we need to heat it to will be  
annoying," Shouyou said, speaking up as his head was in the fridge grabbing the pie crusts.

     Kenma quickly turned and looked that the recipe and turned the oven to 425 F.

     Shouyou got the pastry dough and started pressing it into the pie plate thinly. Kenma went back to the mixture on the stove and stirred it again.  
He carefully let the mixture drip of the spoon before he blew lightly on the spoon to cool it down. He stuck it in his mouth to clean it. The mixture tasted exactly how he  
remembered it and he was nearly willing to straight up drink the mixture.  
     "Hey! I saw that! No fair! I want some!!!" Shouyou said, pointing at him accusingly.

     Kenma shrugged and stirred the mixture again and took the spoon off and let it drip. He let the air cool the spoon down a bit before going to  
hand the spoon to Shouyou.

     Shouyou grabbed Kenma's wrist and pulled it so Shouyou could put the spoon in his mouth. He quickly licked off the sugar mixture before he  
pushed Kenma's hand away, revealing a perfectly clean spoon. Shouyou released Kenma's wrist and grinned.

     "Funny," Kenma said, smiling slightly in is own manner, going back to the pot of boiling sugar mixture.

     Shouyou went over to his laptop and looked at the recipe. He paused. He walked over to the mixing bowl full of sliced, cored, and no peeled  
apples. He sighed.

     "You okay over there?" Kenma said, looking up from the pot he was stirring.

     "Forgot to peel the apples," Shouyou said lazily.

     Kenma froze. That had been his fault. He should have peeled them before he sliced them. But they didn't have the recipe open when that was  
started.

     "We have 2 options. We can use a knife and cut the skin off each individual slice. Or we can cut the apples into smaller pieces also with a knife,"  
Kenma said, pulling the spoon out of the mixture and letting it drip.

     "What do you prefer? As this is mostly for you," Shouyou said happily, pretty content with either option.

     "Skin off, it gets an odd texture when you cook it," Kenma said wrinkling his nose a bit.

     "Skin off it is!" Shouyou said happily.

     Kenma finally put the spoon in his mouth and got off all the mixture before setting it down next to the stove.

     Shouyou went pawing through the drawer with all the knifes until he pulled out a smaller knife and set it on the counter. He continued to paw  
until he found an identical knife and set that on the counter also.

     Kenma shuffled over and grabbed a knife and started lining apple slices up on the cutting board. Shouyou shut the drawer and grabbed his own  
knife.

     The pair began cutting the outer edge of each apple slice. Kenma was still slightly concerned that Shouyou had a knife and questioned if it was  
safe.

     But after all the apples had been chucked back into the mixing bowl (which wasn't a good idea they deemed, they should have gotten another  
bowl to put the skinned apples in) and were all skin free, they both were unharmed, and Shouyou was overjoyed that no one got hurt.

     Kenma started taking handfuls of apple and putting them into the sugar mixture. He turned the fire nearly all the way down so the apples  
wouldn't get to cooked, that was the ovens job.

     He took the spoon and stirred the apple sugar mixture. He folded it over a few times, being sure to coat every apple.

     Shouyou slid over the pie plate next to the stove. Kenma turned the fire all the way off and continued folding the mixture, just to be sure.

     "Hey, could you get me a spatula? I don't want to waste any of this," Kenma said as he began to pour the apples into the pie tin. 

     After about 2/3 of the mixture was out of the pot and into the crust, Kenma noticed there was no way all of the apple slices were going to fit  
inside the pie plate.

     Shouyou looked at Kenma after handing him a small spatula.

     "There's no way that's all going to fit," Shouyou commented.

     "Exactly. That means we can just eat it right away," Kenma said, honestly extremely happy that there was extra filling.

     Shouyou's eye lit up. He had already tasted the sugar mix, and it was fantastic. Plus waiting another 35 to 45 minutes for the pie to cook would  
show just how impatient Shouyou truly was.

     Shouyou quickly took the top layer of crust and placed it on the top of the pie. He had already cut 3 slits into it, 2 outside ones shorter than the  
middle cut.

     Kenma grabbed a fork, now knowing where they were at, and quickly pressed it into the outer edges to put the bottom and top layers together,  
sealing the apples and sugar mixture inside.

     Once the edges had been pushed down, Kenma reinspected it just to be sure that everything was finished.

     "Okay, oven time!!" Shouyou said happily.

     Kenma turned around and leaned his elbows either side of the laptop, inspecting the recipe. He remembered you had to do something after a  
while with the oven but forgot what.

     Shouyou got on his tiptoes and leans his crossed arms over Kenma's shoulders and rested his chin on Kenma's left shoulder, looking at the  
computer screen. Kenma took his right hand and put it on his shoulder where Shouyou's face was, affectionately patting his face.

     Shouyou sputtered as Kenma took his hand away, but remained on Kenma's shoulders.

     The recipe stated that you were meant to turn the oven down to 350 F after 15 minutes in the 425 F reheated oven.

     "Okay, so 15 minutes, then turn it down to 350 F, got it," Kenma said, standing up straight.

     Shouyou's arms slid off Kenma's shoulders and fell back to the floor on flat feet.

     "You wanna put the pie in the oven?" Shouyou said cautiously, knowing that he wouldn't be able to.

     "Yeah, I'm just setting a timer for 15 minutes so we don't forget about that," Kenma said, staring at his phone, tapping at the timer.

     Kenma pocketed his phone and went to the counter and opened the oven. He carefully took the apple pie off the counter and slid it onto the  
rack in the oven. He closed the over and looked satisfied.

     "Now what?" Shouyou asked.

     "Now, we eat the left overs," Kenma said happily, sliding over to the counter where the mixing bowl of left over apples were.

     "Bowls?" Kenma asked quickly, opening the drawer with utensils in it and pulling out 2 forks.

     Shouyou came and stood next to Kenma next to the fridge and reached over Kenma's head to the cabinet above him on tiptoes.

     "Watch your head," Shouyou said, opening the cabinet slowly to now hit Kenma.

     Kenma quickly leaned back and Shouyou opened the cabinet all the way. He reached into it and pulled 2 bowls off the top of the stack on the  
bottom shelf. Shouyou set them down, Kenma leaned back, and Shouyou closed the cabinet and fell back to flat feet.

     Kenma stood upright again and tipped the mixing bowl over a bowl Shouyou got. He used a fork to scrape out the apples into the bowl. Kenma  
did the same with the other bowl, grabbing the spatula that still sat out, after setting the fork down in the first bowl, scraping the last bit of sugar mixture into the bowl.

     Kenma stuck a fork into the 2nd bowl and grabbed them both. He turned around, expecting Shouyou to be behind him, but found him and his  
laptop missing.

     Kenma walked into the front room to find Shouyou on the couch, laptop in his lap.

     "Wanna watch a movie while we wait for the pie?" Shouyou asked, looking up, eyes lighting up as he saw the 2 bowls of apples.

     Kenma came and sat next to Shouyou, handing him his bowl of apples.

     Kenma took a bite of an apple dosed in sugar mixture and smiled contently. He looked over at Shouyou who was taking a bite, still scrolling on  
a website looking for a movie.

     "Is Studio Ghibli okay?" Shouyou asked, smiling at the sweetness of the apples.

     "Absolutely," Kenma responded, eating another apple.

     After starting the movie, Kenma sat criss cross the way Shouyou was sitting. Shouyou rested the laptop half on his own thigh and half on  
Kenma's thigh.

     After the timer rudely interrupted them, Kenma got up and turned the oven down. He returned to the sofa to find the laptop on the coffee table  
and Shouyou stretched out across the entire sofa.

     "Draw me like one of your french girls," Shouyou said, smiling hugely.

     "Oh my gosh," Kenma said burying his face into his hands, smiling just as big as Shouyou. "Move."

     Shouyou sat up and Kenma fell down next to him heavily. Shouyou reached forward and got his laptop.

     Before Shouyou started the movie, Kenma spoke up, "I brought my sketch book with me, I could actually draw you like a french girl."

     "Naked?" Shouyou said looking over wearing a sarcastic grin.

     "Absolutely not," Kenma said seriously.

     "Obviously," Shouyou said, still grinning wide.

     "Do you actually want me to draw you?" Kenma said, mouth pulling to the side

     "I mean theoretically I could I guess," Kenma said, it coming out a bit more like a question.

     "After the pie is done, you should draw me like a french girl," Shouyou said, looking at Kenma smiling sincerely.

     "Okay, we'll make that a plan," Kenma said, hitting the space bar on the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> That drawing of Shouyou was the best one Kenma ever did and the apple pie was gone before Shouyou's mum got home.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments and all that jazz is super duper sick as frick and appreciated!!  
> This literally took me like 3 months to write dude??? Yikes. But hey, it's the longest thing I've written and I'm quite happy with it!!  
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> (Also, I'm so sorry for literally bailing on writing for like, what, 6 months??? I'm super sorry, shit's been happening and I'm working it out, but everything is getting a lot better!!! I'll be trying to post a lil more here to get back into the swing of things??)


End file.
